A conventional outdoor unit with handles provided in the vicinity of both right and left ends of the bottom plate (bottom part) has been known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the outdoor unit described in Patent Literature 1, the handles are formed to protrude downward from the lower face of the bottom plate.